


Ты встретишь незнакомца

by beatlomanka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disfigurement, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда маска падает, Стив отшатывается.</p>
<p>Он никогда себя не простит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты встретишь незнакомца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Will Meet a Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300643) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



Поначалу их было двое.

Двое агентов. Двое солдат. Американец и француз. Американца тренировали как снайпера, Француза – как шпиона и мастера рукопашного боя. Оба получили сыворотку доктора Золы. Оба в сорок пятом, на начальных стадиях подготовки.

Планировалось использовать их как боевую единицу. Снайпер и шпион. Потом произошел инцидент. Они слишком долго пробыли без присмотра в одной комнате. Каким-то образом сумели договориться, несмотря на то, что Француз к тому моменту уже откусил себе язык.

Они сговорились и напали на вошедшего в комнату техника. Их наказали. Их избили. Француза, как обычно, били сильнее и дольше. В этот раз – слишком долго. Ночью он умер.

Де-юре не было причин избивать Француза сильнее. У техников не было причин иногда давать Американцу несколько глотков воды, куратор не должен был приносить ему немного шоколада. Де-юре у Американца не должно было быть послаблений в программе подготовки. Де-юре никто не должен был умереть.

Де-факто Француз был уродлив, Американец был красив.

Когда к Французу применяли электрошок, когда он корчился в агонии, когда мочился под себя, когда ему разрезали грудную клетку, когда он лежал в собственном дерьме, когда звал свою maman, когда плакал по ночам в своей клетке – его охранники испытывали отвращение. Они били его сильнее. На допросе его убийцы признались, что прекратить страдания этого существа было даже приятно.

С Американцем все было совсем иначе. Он выглядел как герой кинокартины, и сделавший ему больно чувствовал себя отрицательным персонажем. Американцу хотелось помогать. На его мучения было тяжело смотреть. О нем беспокоились.

Думали о его бедной матери.

Если бы он был один, никто бы, наверное, и не обратил внимания. Его подготовка проходила успешно. Однако смерть Француза привлекла внимание начальства к внешности Американца. К тому, насколько мягче с ним обращались. Как задавались вопросом, заслуживал ли он того, что с ним делали.

Начальство приказало:

\- Исправьте это.

**   
Когда маска падает, Стив отшатывается.

Он никогда себя не простит.

**   
\- Баки, - зовет Стив через дверь. – Выйди оттуда. Ну хоть на минуту.

Тишина.

\- Пожалуйста. Хотя бы на чашку кофе. Я тебя несколько дней не видел.

Дверь открывается. Через секунду в проеме появляется Баки, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от Стива, почти касаясь его груди своей. Волосы у него убраны назад, лицо освещено. Стив вздрагивает.

\- Ага, - говорит Баки. – Я так и думал, приятель.

**   
Его нос деформирован и придавлен влево. Правое веко свисает, наполовину закрывая глаз. Толстый белый шрам тянет вверх левый уголок губ. Люди на улицах смотрят на него, поэтому обычно он не выходит. Он поднимается на крышу их дома, где у него устроен сад, носит туда пластиковые коробки, деревянные палочки и землю для горшков. Высаживает там помидоры, огурцы, желтый перец.

Может, ему нравится. Может, он просто убивает время.

Однажды он подсаживается к Стиву, отвернув лицо в сторону, завесив глаза волосами, показывает на ладони идеальный красный помидор. Под ногтями у него грязно.

\- Это ты вырастил?

\- Да.

Он стал таким робким теперь, ужасно робким. Не может посмотреть Стиву в глаза. Когда к ним приходят гости, он прячется в своей комнате и не выходит, пока они не уйдут.

\- Кормилец, - говорит Стив и ерошит ему волосы. Баки отскакивает, будто услышал выстрел.

**   
Сэм при первой встрече бледнеет так явно, что даже на новом невозмутимом лице Баки отражается боль. Сэм быстро извиняется, и дальше встреча проходит спокойно. В какой-то момент Баки улыбается. Остаток вечера Стив пытается зарисовать эту новую улыбку, ее странный асимметричный изгиб. Ласковый справа, угрюмый слева.

**   
В полиэтиленовых пакетах, которые Стив сохраняет после каждого похода в магазин, Баки приносит с крыши огурцы и помидоры. Стив иногда принюхивается к ним, удивляясь, как сильно они могут пахнуть солнечным светом.

Выращенные Баки овощи Стив щедро нарезает для салата, добавляет оливковое масло и крупные кубики феты, они жадно едят, собирая соус испеченным Баки хлебом. Хлеб по вкусу напоминает дом так сильно, как ничто другое не напоминало с сорок первого года.

**   
Когда Стив выходит на улицу, мир ощущается иначе, будто бы Стив еще раз прыгнул сквозь время. Он стоит в продуктовом магазине и изучает упаковки: аккуратный дизайн, плотные слои защитного полиэтилена. Он тратит двадцать минут на то, чтобы найти суп без сильного запаха. На улице он замирает, пораженный рекламным щитом. Модель на нем красивая. Ее белые зубы как минимум сантиметров в тридцать высотой.

**   
Баки стоит у окна, смотрит, как дождевые капли стекают по стеклу. Стив отводит его волосы в сторону и целует сзади его шею.

Спина у Баки напрягается.

\- Что ты делаешь, приятель?

\- Соблазняю тебя, - он целует Баки в шею снова. – Ну, в смысле, таков план. Я пока не вижу результатов.

Баки не оборачивается.

\- Это шутка?

\- Ага. Капитан Америка тот еще весельчак. Всегда шучу. Лишь бы посмеяться.

Баки слегка поворачивает к нему голову и косо смотрит.

\- Это был сарказм? Ты собственную кровать застелил с подвохом*, лишь бы подшутить надо мной, тщедушный засранец.

\- Точно, - говорит Стив. – Ты в самом деле хорошо меня знаешь. 

Это была отлично продуманная шутка, Стив до сих пор ею гордится.

\- Разумеется, блядь, я тебя знаю.

\- Ты единственный человек в мире, кто знает меня.

\- Это хуевая причина, чтобы спать с кем-то, Стив.

\- Я люблю тебя с тридцать шестого года.

Пауза. Тишина, только дождь барабанит по окну.

\- Я выиграл, приятель. С тридцать пятого. 

**   
\- Ты потрахался, да? – говорит Наташа. – Ты буквально светишься.

Стив ухмыляется, краснеет и опускает голову. Говорит:

\- Это личное.

Она улыбается ему.

\- Ага. Кто эта счастливица?

Стив моргает. Таращится.

\- Ээм. Баки.

Наташа хмурится.

\- Баки?

Он чувствует, как лицу становится жарко.

\- Я рассказывал тебе, что влюбился в него еще до войны.

\- Ну, - говорит она. – Он выглядит совсем не так, как выглядел до войны.

Стив отталкивается от стола так сильно, что его кофе опрокидывается.

\- Стив, - невозмутимо продолжает Наташа. – Ему нужен человек, который будет смотреть на него, не мечтая о том, кем он был.

Стив ставит чашку и вытирает растекшийся кофе салфеткой.

\- Если честно, - говорит он. – Все, о чем я мечтаю, это чтобы он посмотрел на меня в ответ.

**   
Когда они занимаются сексом в первый раз, Баки выгибается как кот, утыкается лицом в подушку, поднимая задницу вверх, и говорит:

\- Ну давай, пока я не умер от старости, сопляк.

Во второй раз это поза шестьдесят девять. В третий Баки готовит Стива ртом, потом обнимает со спины и двигается так, будто это их брачная ночь. В четвертый раз Стив сидит на диване и пытается продержаться дольше минуты, наблюдая, как задница Баки поднимается-опускается на его члене. 

У него уходит больше месяца, чтобы осознать: они не занимаются сексом лицом к лицу и целуются только в темноте.

**   
\- Думаешь, моя мама узнала бы меня?

Иногда у Баки появляется акцент. Легкий отзвук раннего детства. Он приехал, когда ему было пять. Когда они познакомились со Стивом, Баки был мелким ирландским проказником с огромными голубыми глазами и беспорядком в темных волосах, безрассудно кидался в драки с американскими детьми. Им было по шесть, они играли в больницу в кладовке у Стива, раздевая друг друга и слушая стук сердца. Стив поставил Баки очень мрачный диагноз, Баки, незнакомый с таким количеством врачей, сказал Стиву, что если бы он ел свой чай не капризничая, то полностью поправился бы. 

\- Чай не едят, его пьют, - ответил Стив, и Баки расплакался.

Стив научил Баки разговаривать как американец. Баки научил Стива бить по яйцам и убегать.

Теперь ирландский акцент исходит из их влажной постели, где Баки прячет лицо под простынями.

\- Конечно, узнала бы, - говорит Стив, хотя на самом деле он не уверен: Баки выглядит совсем иначе. – Я же узнал.

Баки хрипло вдыхает. Форма носа затрудняет дыхание, какой-то газ повредил гортань и легкие. Его голос похож на шорох, с каким машина двигается по камням. 

\- Тебе понадобилась минута, - с тихой досадой замечает он.

\- Тридцать секунд, - спорит Стив. – Ты все такой же, Бак.

\- Нет, - говорит Баки. – Нет. Он был красив.

**   
\- Когда они сделали это со мной, я был благодарен.

Они едят малину со сливками, посыпанную сахаром. Ягоды теплые, только что собранные. Во рту у Стива они похожи на песок.

\- Что?

\- Когда они поработали с моим лицом. Я был благодарен, что они не сделали чего-нибудь похуже. Я не думал о том, как это повлияет на общение с людьми. 

Он слизывает с ложки сливки. Сидит, отвернувшись от стола, отвернувшись от Стива, лицом к двери. 

\- Потом стало намного хуже. Ну, знаешь. Они стали жестокими. После того, как меня сделали уродом.

Он замолкает. Ложка скребет по дну чашки.

\- Я их не виню, - он осторожно ставит чашку на стол. Он теперь все делает осторожно. – Зато никто больше не хотел меня трахнуть.

**   
Нытьем Стив вынуждает Баки надеть рубашку и строгие брюки, выводит его из квартиры, ведет в приличный ресторан. Не слишком дорогой, но и не в грязную круглосуточную забегаловку в два часа ночи – единственное место, куда Баки обычно согласен пойти. Сейчас они в уютном итальянском заведении, в кабинке, так что Баки негде прятаться. Стив касается ногой его лодыжки и получает в ответ едва заметную улыбку. Рубашка на Баки темно-синяя, и его глаза от этого тоже кажутся синее.

\- Ты хорошо выглядишь.

Бак фыркает.

\- Правда. Правда, хорошо. Я скучал по твоей привычке принаряжаться.

\- Как свинья с макияжем, - бурчит Баки и берется за меню.

Поддразнивания Стива и пара бокалов мартини перед закусками вскоре приводят его в хорошее настроение. Он шутит, и когда Стив смотрит на него, Баки встречает его взгляд. Стив соединяет их лодыжки и говорит:

\- Эй.

\- Что?

\- Я по тебе с ума схожу.

Баки краснеет. Шрам выделяется бледной чертой.

\- Ну, эм. Взаимно.

\- Ты такой романтик.

\- Отвяжись, я очень романтичен.

\- Вот как?

\- Да, - он встает и бросает салфетку на стул. – Я планирую сорок пять секунд весьма близкого свидания с писсуаром.

Стив глупо ухмыляется ему в спину, когда официант приносит закуски и спрашивает, не сотрудничает ли Капитан Роджерс с программой для раненых военных. Стив действительно с ними сотрудничает, он рад это обсудить и только в процессе разговора он понимает: официант имеет в виду Баки.

Он сглатывает, пытаясь говорить спокойно:

\- Мой спутник не имеет отношения к программе.

Парень бормочет извинения. Бак возвращается из туалета.

\- Привет, родной, - говорит Стив.

Баки приподнимает бровь, переводит взгляд с него на официанта. 

\- Привет, зайка, - рычит он, и в голосе слышится металл. Парень поднимает на него глаза и вздрагивает. Баки скалится. Получается у него пугающе. Похоже на злодея из «Бэтмена». 

\- Осторожнее, приятель, - говорит он. – Будешь часто морщить лицо, оно таким и останется.

**   
Стив наблюдает, как Баки работает на крыше. Он все возится с высаженными розами, срезает самые красивые цветы. Воздух становится прохладнее, чаще бывает ветрено. Сентябрь. Баки упоминал тыквы.

Закончив с розами, он сует их Стиву так, будто возвращает забытый в магазине чек.

\- Это мне? – моргает Стив.

\- Я тут больше никого не вижу.

Стив принимает их аккуратно, удивляясь плотному запаху, темному бархату лепестков. Впервые в жизни ему дарят цветы.

\- Давай поженимся, - говорит он.

Смех у Баки похож на скрип закрывающейся двери.

\- Нет.

**   
\- Давай поженимся, - говорит Стив, пока они едят кукурузные хлопья. 

\- Давай поженимся, - говорит он, пока они добивают оставшихся от очередной ячейки Гидры.

\- Давай поженимся, - говорит он за пределами допросной комнаты.

\- Нет, - говорит Баки. – Нет, приятель. Ни в коем случае. Никогда. Ни за что.

Обычно допросы проводит Стив. Его фигура пугает людей, его сущность, кажется, заставляет их сжиматься. Его, по словам Тони, вся страна воспринимает как разочарованного отца.

Но он не может расколоть этого парня. Не может. Собственное разочарование уменьшает его. Он чувствует, как у него хрипит в легких и скручивает спину.

Входит Баки. Чистит ногти боевым ножом.

\- Привет, - говорит он агенту Гидры и ухмыляется. Использует лицо как маску. – Говорят, ты звал плохого полицейского.

Стив выходит, чтобы не смотреть.

**   
Как Мститель, Баки носит маску. Она закрывает верхнюю часть лица, открывая только рот. Он работает постоянно, добровольно вызывается на одну миссию за другой. Его шрамы множатся как одуванчики. Он убивает, убивает, убивает. Приходит домой в темноте и ложится у Стива за спиной.

Как-то утром Стив просыпается и видит его, полностью одетого, в маске. Колени прижаты к груди. Покрытые рубцами губы слабо обхватывают металл большого пальца.

**   
Баки пытается перевернуть Стива на живот.

\- Нет, - говорит Стив. – Ну же, Бак. Я хочу тебя целовать.

Баки сомневается. Говорит:

\- Закрой глаза.

Стив закрывает. Баки его трахает. Они целуются. 

\- Не открывай, - шепчет Баки. – Держи их закрытыми. Не отрывай глаза, приятель.

Стив тянется к нему, пытается представить его лицо. Голубые глаза, мягкий рот. Он кончает, чувствует, как кончает Баки, и поднимает веки. Лицо у Баки открытое, уязвимое, отвратительное. Карта города, из которого Стив уехал, а потом вернулся. Здание, снесенное и построенное заново. Новое, знакомое, едва узнаваемое.

Баки замечает, что он смотрит. Отшатывается. Встает, одевается. Уходит.

**   
Стив ищет его. Ходит по улицам. Постоянно заходит в круглосуточную забегаловку. Сидит на крыше и пропускает землю сквозь пальцы. Поливает розы, розы медленно умирают, лепестки падают вместе с температурой. Стив ждет.

**   
Спустя пять дней, почти в полночь он слышит, как Баки кладет ключи на кухонный шкафчик. Выходит встречать.

\- Ты засранец, - говорит он.

\- Я монстр.

\- Нет, всего лишь засранец, - Стив кладет ладонь Баки на щеку, поворачивает его лицом к себе. – Давай поженимся.

Баки смотрит. Сглатывает. Говорит:

\- Давай.

**   
Они отказываются от пышной церемонии, не устраивают прием. Только они вдвоем, их бумаги и судья. Стиву приходится удерживать Баки на месте, успокаивать его. Когда Стив надевает ему на палец кольцо, Баки начинает плакать. От слез на его изуродованном лице появляются странные дорожки.

\- Это мой муж, - говорит Стив на вечеринке, в банке, в магазине. Они поднимают брови. Смотрят с застывшими улыбками.

\- Ох, - говорят все они. – Ох.

**   
В саду Баки находит кокон. Показывает его Стиву. 

\- Люди думают, это что-то вроде гостиничного номера, - говорит он. – Будто гусеница там со всеми удобствами ждет, пока вырастут крылья. Ничего подобного. Гусеница исчезает, превращается черт знает во что. От нее ничего не остается. Мерзость. Она как мясорубка.

\- Я думаю, это здорово, - отвечает Стив, думая о том, как закрывались металлические двери. – Сама возможность обернуться чем угодно. Бабочкой. Слоном. Капитаном Америкой.

Баки смотрит на него искоса, потом чуть ухмыляется.

\- Не думаю, что наука работает именно так, приятель.

Стив пожимает плечами.

\- Когда меня это останавливало?

**   
Когда Стив просыпается от храпа в пятый раз, они говорят об этом.

\- Дышать будет легче, - рассказывает Стив. Он наблюдает, как Баки возится со своим новым виноградным деревом. – Ты сможешь бегать на бо́льшие расстояния. Сможешь спасть всю ночь.

\- Я дико боюсь, - говорит Баки. – Я боюсь позволить им меня резать.

\- Я буду рядом. Надену костюм и буду смотреть за каждым, кто к тебе прикоснется.

Баки смеется.

\- Мой герой, - он хмурится, изучая виноградную лозу, привязывает к подпорке. – Я буду выглядеть иначе после операции.

Стив помогает ему удержать лозу на месте.

\- Ты выглядишь иначе каждый день.

**   
Баки носит бинты неделю, меняет их в ванной в одиночку. Потом как-то утром он выходит на кухню в джинсах и футболке, босой и с открытым лицом.

Его веко свисает на глаз. Губа скручена. Нос у него прямой, симметричный и покрытый шрамами.

Это не первое его лицо. Не второе. Оно не красиво и не безобразно. Оно абсолютно новое.

\- Ну? – спрашивает Баки. Привычно ухмыляется набок. – Я похож на прекрасного лебедя?

\- Ты великолепен, - говорит Стив. – Неудивительно, что я на тебе женился.

Потом добавляет:

\- Кофе?

\- Спасибо, дружище, - говорит Баки. Целует его с привкусом зубной пасты и берет чашку.

Стив смотрит, как он топчется, режет банан, насыпает кукурузные хлопья. Смотрит на незнакомо-знакомое лицо. Думает о коконе, о том, как перемешивают суп. О крыльях бабочки, о слоновьем хоботе, о щите.

**Author's Note:**

> * http://ru.wikihow.com/застелить-постель-с-подвохом


End file.
